I'm Sorry
by cem-87
Summary: AU mixed with the end of Season 5. Luke and Lorelai have been married for awhile, and they have two kids Kady and Aiden. Rory dropped out of Yale and her and Lorelai have not been talking.
1. Puke and Unexpected Guest

**_Summary_**: Lorelai and Luke have been married since Rory was two. Luke and Lorelai have a 15-year-old daughter Kady and a 12-year-old son Aiden. Rory and Lorelai are still fighting, but Rory will soon figure out that she was wrong. What happens when she comes back home to mom?

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any of its characters, but I do, however, own any fictional characters not on the show.

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes sat in her living room she checked her watch for what seemed like the tenth time that evening. It was 2:03 in the morning, and her 15-year-old daughter, Kady, was still not home. "Where the hell are you, Kady?" Lorelai asked to no one. Her question was quickly answered when a car engine erupted the silence of the night, a few minutes later a drunken Kady walked through the door.

Lorelai met her daughter at the door and realized immediately that she was drunk. "Where the hell have you've been?" Lorelai questioned, but Kady just broke out in laughter. Kady, trying to walk to her bedroom, tripped, but Lorelai caught her.

"I was at a party." Kady told her mother, her words were slurred. "I'm so, so sorry mom." Kady broke down into tears.

Lorelai began dragging her daughter into her bedroom, but before they had made it there, Aiden appeared on the stairs. "What's going on?" the twelve year old was still half asleep.

"Nothing, Aid, just go back to bed." Lorelai told her son, as her daughter threw up all over her pajamas. Aiden laughed and headed back upstairs. "Yeah, really funny," Lorelai yelled after him. Kady, who was still crying, mumbled another "I'm sorry," as Lorelai pulled her into the bathroom. Kady immediately threw up again, this time in the toilet.

An hour later Lorelai, in clean pajamas, climbed back into bed next to Luke. Luke was still sound asleep and hadn't noticed a thing. _What am I going to do about that girl? _Lorelai thought. Rory had never acted up like Kady, but as Kady commonly pointed out she was not Rory. Kady reminded her Lorelai so much of herself at her age. She was wild and unpredictable, the total opposite of Rory at that age. Lorelai loved Kady and Aiden, but she still missed Rory. She missed Rory so much, but she would not condone the fact that Rory had dropped out of Yale.

Lorelai checked the clock this worries would have to wait until tomorrow, it was almost 3:30 and she needed to get to sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine." Lorelai yelled as she entered Kady's bedroom. Kady emerged from her covers looking as though she had been through hell. "Do you have to scream?" she asked, her voice hoarse from throwing up only hours earlier.

"Oh, what do you have a hangover?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. Kady threw the covers over her head. "Here take these," Lorelai handed her two Advil, "Drink this," she placed a cup full of some weird concoction on the night table, "take a shower, get dressed, and meet me at the inn, by noon."

"Ughhhh, but mom, I don't feel well." Kady whined to her mother.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten drunk last night you would feel fine. Now I'll see you at the inn. Got me?" Kady knew that her mother's tone meant business so she did as she was told.

Lorelai left her house and headed to the diner. "Coffee please," Lorelai said as she reached the counter.

"You know that this is going…." Luke began, but was cut off.

"Yeah, I know you've been saying that for years, and I'm still alive. So be a good little boy and pour me some coffee, and if you do later," seeing Aiden coming from the kitchen, Lorelai leaned over and whispered something in Luke's ear. Luke with a grin from ear to ear poured Lorelai's coffee.

"Ewwwww, you know people are eating here don't you?" Aiden asked, realizing that his mother must had said something related with sex.

"What, I whispered it?" Lorelai laughed and kissed her son on the cheek.

"So mom, how'd you liked getting puked on by Kady last night?" Aiden asked, while Lorelai tried shook her head trying to tell him not to say anything in front of Luke, but Aiden didn't get the message until it was too late. "Ooops," he said, "I've gotta go to baseball practice, see ya later." He said making a quick exit.

"Bye honey," Lorelai waved her son out, only to turn around and face an angry and upset Luke.

"Why did Kady throw up on you last night?" he asked. "Well, she um, she was drunk." Lorelai told him. It wasn't that she wasn't going to tell Luke about Kady, it was just that she wanted to talk to Kady first. Luke had a tendency to overreact with things about Kady, and Lorelai was more understanding.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Luke was getting angrier. "No, no, of course not. I was going to tell you after I spoke with her. It's just that you," Lorelai didn't want to upset Luke anymore so she knew that she had to say this carefully, "you tend to overeact."

"I do not," Luke said. "Luke, remember when you tried grounding her cause you caught her kissing that boy?" Lorelai asked. Luke didn't know what to say, he had done that, but just because he didn't like that boy and she was twelve.

Lorelai, seeing that she had hurt her husband's feeling put her arms around her shoulders. "Look, Luke you are a great father, its just that because Kady is your first daughter, well besides Rory, you are kind of inclined to act like that. I just wanted all the facts before I told you, that's all." She kissed him.

"Yeah, I do freak out, I guess." Luke admitted, "but its just cause I love her and I worry about her."

"I know," Lorelai smiled. "Alright well, I've got to get to the inn, Kady's meeting me at inn."

"Okay, well I'm going to go watch Aiden's game tonight and then we'll be home, probably around 6 or so." Luke told her. "Bye."

At 12:45, Kady showed up at the inn. Lorelai, who was already angry that her fifteen year old had come home 3 hours past curfew and drunk, was now even angrier. "You're late," Lorelai said as Kady walked up to the front desk.

"Only by like ten minutes," Kady said in a pissed off tone.

"Try forty-five, and watch your tone." Lorelai turned and walked into her office, and Kady followed.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Lorelai spoke, "So, what I know is that you left the house at six saying that your were going to a movie, and that you'd be home by eleven, and the next thing I knew it was two in the morning and you were drunk. Wanna fill in the blanks?" Lorelai's tone was casual, she wanted to talk to Kady, not fight with her. From her own adolescence Lorelai knew that yelling would not solve anything.

Kady stared at her hands, "Iwenttoaparty," she blurted out.

"Kady, do you know how worried I was? I called all your friends, I called your cell like two hundred times. I was just about to call the police when you walked through the door." Lorelai was quiet, allowing her daughter to soak this in.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just I don't know. I wasn't going to go, but then, I don't know." Kady said quietly, "I'm really sorry."

Lorelai realized that her daughter was genuinely sorry for scaring her mother half to death. "Look I understand that you are going to drink, and party, probably a lot more than I even want to think about, but I want you to always be responsible. That means no drinking and driving, coming home on time, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I would like for you to tell me when you are going to be drinking."

Kady looked at her mother as if she was crazy. "Are you serious? You want to tell me when I am gonna be drinking?" Kady asked.

"I know it's not very ordinary for a daughter to tell her mother that she's going to drink, but I would feel safer if I knew, and if you ever are any where and you have no way home, you call me. Do not ever drink or drive, do you understand me? I will come and get you know matter what, alright?"

Kady nodded, but was still a little confused. "So if I tell you that I'm going to be drinking, I won't get grounded?" Kady asked.

Lorelai needed to answer this question carefully, "As long as you are being responsible, no you won't be grounded, but that doesn't mean you can get wasted every night of the week. I just understand that you are going to want to go to the occasional party."

"Cool," Kady nodded, "so, um am I grounded, this time?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes, unfortunately you are. Your father and I will talk to you about it after dinner."

"Did you tell dad yet?"

"Yea, he knows," noticing Kady's face Lorelai added, "but we also talked about how he tends to overreact, so don't worry too much."

"Well I have work to do and so do you." Lorelai stood up to leave.

"Thanks mom," Kady said. And the two of them walked out of the office.

It was almost six and Lorelai was in her bedroom waiting for her husband and son to come home, when there was a knock at the door. "Kady, can you get that it must be the Chinese." Lorelai yelled downstairs. Kady came out of her bedroom, and opened the door. But the person on the other side was not the Chinese deliveryman. "Hi," Kady said in surprise. Lorelai, even more surprised stood behind her.


	2. The News

I'm Sorry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

Her tone and the look on her face told him that he wasn't the most welcomed guest. "Look, Lorelai, I know that you don't like me and you don't probably want to see me, but just her me out. I'm here because of Rory."

For the first time Lorelai noticed the worry and panic in Logan's eyes. "What about her?"

"I was wondering if you've seen or heard from her?"

Lorelai who was already confused was now really confused. "What do you mean? Is she missing?"

"No well sort of you see last night I don't know we were laying in bed," Lorelai winced as he said this "and then all of a sudden she was like 'Oh my God I'm so stupid I have to talk to him I have to go.' And then she left."

"Alright, breathe," Lorelai instructed him. "Now just come down, I'm sure she's fine. I haven't heard or seen her, but when I do I'll tell her to call you, alright?"

Logan nodded, "Thanks so much," Lorelai watched her daughter's boyfriend leave, and she couldn't help but smile. _Had her daughter realized the mistake she had made? Was she going back to Yale, but who had she gone to see? Could it be, no it couldn't, or could it?_

"Where do you think Rory went?" Kady's question brought her mom out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, kid." But Kady could tell that her mom had an idea where Rory might be. Lorelai walked over to the hall desk and picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. (I know that Rory got a new phone number, but for this fic, were just going to forget that part.) Lorelai listened as her daughter's voice mail picked up. "Rory, its mom, I'm just calling to see were you're at. Logan came by and he seemed very worried, so call me when you get this message."

A few minutes later Luke, and a very muddy Aiden walked through the door. "What happened to you? Lorelai asked her son.

""We won!" he said.

"And our son made the winning homerun." Luke told her proudly. Lorelai ruffled her son's dark wavy hair, "I'd hug you but you're a mess. Go on up stairs and get cleaned up. Dinner will be here any minute. Aiden walked upstairs to take a shower. "And don't get mud all over." Lorelai called up after her as Luke pulled her close to him. He kissed her. "Luke, not in front of," looking around Lorelai noticed no one was around, "well I guess its alright," and she kissed him.

"So, we had an interesting visitor today."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Logan,"

"Logan? Rory's Logan?" Luke asked

"Yep, I guess Rory took off last night saying that she had made a mistake, and she needed to talk to him."

"Him, who?"

"That's all she said." Lorelai said waited for Luke's reaction.

"Do you think?" Lorelai knew exactly what her husband was thinking. "I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well this is good, right? Rory's finally going back to Yale? This is really good." Luke smiled.

"We don't know anything for sure," Lorelai didn't want to get her hopes up, even though she felt as excited as Luke looked. Luke ignored the Lorelai's comment. He hated Rory not being around, and he hated seeing Lorelai so sad.

"So, about Kady?" Though Luke was excited about the news about Rory, he was still deeply worried and upset about his younger daughter's behavior.

"What about her?" Lorelai acted as if she didn't know what her husband was referring to.

"Come on Lor, you know what I'm talking about." Luke said impatiently.

Lorelai looked at him as if he was crazy. "Did you talk to her?" Luke finally asked impatiently.

"Yes, I talked to her, but I told her that you and I would discuss her punishment with her tonight."

Luke nodded, "Okay, so I was thinking grounded for two months."

Lorelai laughed, thinking he was being sarcastic But Luke's expression told her that he was being serious. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Luke looked annoyed at Lorelai's comment, "She's fifteen and she came home drunk. I think two months is a very fair punishment?"

"Oh, and don't forget she didn't get home until two in the morning." Lorelai smiled waiting for Luke's reaction.

"What!" Lorelai laughed.

"Look Luke I know you worried about her, but what she did was perfectly normal. She's a teenager. They all act like this."

"Rory didn't," Luke muttered.

"Well Rory was a freak of nature," Lorelai kissed, "we cannot ground Kady for two months. If we do it'll just make her that much more pissed off at us and she will continue to act up."

Luke looked at his hands, Lorelai knew what he was thinking. "I just don't want," he began but Lorelai stopped him.

"Luke, I know what you're afraid of, but Kady is not Jess. There were so many more issues concerning him. His childhood and he was really pissed off. Kady is just being a normal teen." Lorelai reassured him. She understood where he was coming from, years earlier Luke and Lorelai had taken in Jess, and it had been hard, especially on Luke. "And besides, Jess is doing great now." Luke nodded in agreement. "Kady is a good kid, she's just testing the boundaries, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Well, I still think we should deal with this early on. Nip it in the bud before its gets to bad." Luke explained.

"Yeah, and you're probably right, but two months is a little harsh. Kady's never done anything like this before." Luke knew that Lorelai knew more about the whole teenage girl thing so he relented. "Well then what should we do?"

"I was thinking we ground her for three weeks and take her cell phone away."

"Alright, but she has to come straight to the diner after school, and after her homework is finished she has to work with now pay." He said.

"Sounds good," Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably the Chinese." Lorelai answered the door. "Kids, dinner!" she yelled as she walked to the table.

Later that night after Lorelai, Luke, and the kids had gone to bed Rory listened to her voice messages. She excited and nervous to hear one from her mother. She quickly dialed her mom's cell phone and was disappointed to hear her mom's voice mail click on. She didn't really want to leave a message, but as she was about to changed her mind. "Mom, I'm sorry." She said quickly and then she hung up.


	3. Movies and Surprises

I'm Sorry – Chapter 3 

**A/N:** First I just want to say thank you to all you guys that have given me the great reviews.

**BACKGROUND:** I think that I need to make something clear about the whole Jess thing. Jess did come to stay with Luke, as he did on the show, but Luke and Lorelai lived together and so Jess stayed with them. Jess was still the bad boy that we all know and love, but he and Rory never really hooked up. They were attracted to each other, but it was just too weird. So they became best friends. Lorelai and Jess have a kind of mother son relationship, though the witty banter is still present between the two. Jess took off for California as he did on the show, and it really upset Luke, because he thought that he was finally getting to the kid. And on that note, lets begin.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone, except for Kady and Aiden.

The next morning Lorelai awoke to screaming and yelling, "What the hell is going on?" she yelled as she went downstairs. Kady was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and Aiden was standing behind her, trying not to look guilty.

"I was talking on the phone to Jake and he," Kady pointed at her brother, "got on the other line and started making kissing noises." Lorelai repressed a smile.

"Aiden," she put on her serious face and tone, "its not nice to listen in on others' phone conversation."

"I'm sorry," Aiden, even though he wasn't.

"And, Kady," Lorelai narrowed her eyes on her daughter, "aren't you grounded?"

"Well," Kady racked her mind for an excuse, "I needed to tell Jake that I was grounded and I wouldn't be able to talk to him on the phone for a while."

"Oh, well that makes it all alright," Lorelai said sarcastically, "Just don't do it again. If your dad found out that you broke your punishment less than 24 hours after you were given it he would flip. Where is your father?" It was Sunday and Luke rarely worked on Sundays.

"He went fishing," Aiden came from his bedroom carrying his fishing pole; "I'm supposed to meet him down there."

Aiden left to join Luke and Lorelai and Kady decided to go get breakfast and rent a movie. They were about to head out the door when Lorelai grabbed her phone from the charger and turned it on. "Ooooh I have a message." She dialed her voice mail and got really excited when she heard the message was from Rory. The message was short, but it managed to bring tears to Lorelai's eyes.

"Who was it from?" Kady asked staring at her mother as if she was crazy.

"Rory,"

"Oh," Kady said knowingly, "what she have to say."

"She told me she was sorry." Lorelai said smiling.

"So is she coming home?"

"All she said was I'm sorry."

The rest of the walk was silent. They decided to eat at Al's Pancake House, because it was weird eating at Luke's, when Luke wasn't there. After they ate they went to the movie place, but couldn't agree on what movie to rent. "We've watched that movie like 200 million times," Kady complained.

"That's because it's a classic." Lorelai said pointedly. She was holding the case of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"Why don't we rent the new one, Johnny Depp is in it."

"Yeah, and he looks like Michael Jackson, eww, no thanks." Lorelai said.

"Whatever," Kady gave up. "Has it ever occurred to you to just buy your own copy of it so you can watch it whenever you want?" Kady asked.

"It wouldn't be the same." Lorelai said matter of fact.

Kady was about to ask her mother why it wouldn't be the same, but decided not too. It would be a two-hour ramble on something that made no sense. They paid for the movie and headed home. As they reached the home Lorelai let out a small sigh as she saw Rory's car in the driveway.


	4. The Reconcilation

I'm Sorry – Chapter 4 

As Kady and her Lorelai reached the house they say Rory standing on the porch.

Noone said anything at first so Kady broke the silence "Hey."

Rory looked at her sister as if it was kind of weird for her to have such a nonchalant greeting, but it seemed right so Rory replied with a simple, "Hi."

Lorelai had yet to say anything and Kady knew it was time for her to leave so Rory and Lorelai could talk. Once along Rory and Lorelai stood in silence. Rory didn't know what to say and apparently the ever-talkative Lorelai didn't either.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Not knowing anything better to say Rory had repeated the message she'd left the night before, and as she did she began to cry.

"Oh, honey," Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"I-I-I was s-s-s-s-so st-stupid, and I don't know what I-I-I was think-thinking." Rory could barely get the words out between sobs.

"It's alright honey, It's alright." Lorelai soothed her daughter as she held her tighter.

The next few minutes were spent with Rory blubbering barely understandable apologies and Lorelai comforting her. In the end, both Gilmore girls ending up crying and holding each other.

"I love you, kid." Lorelai told her after they had pulled themselves together. "I love you too," Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head and the two of them sat on the porch steps.

"So?" Lorelai asked and Rory knew exactly what her mother was hinting at.

"Yes, mom I'm going back to Yale." Rory laughed and Lorelai smiled. She knew that rory would figure it out on her own.

"So what happened? I mean why the sudden revelation?"

Rory looked at her feet, "Well I was laying in bed with Logan and he asked me 'Isn't this the life?' and I thought 'No, I don't want this life I don't want to be somebody's housewife and be in the DAR. I want to be in school and accomplish my dreams.'"

Lorelai smiled, "So who did you go see?"

Not looking up Rory said softly, "Jess." Lorelai nodded, but didn't say anything so Rory continued. "He's the one person who knows me as much as you do and since we weren't talking I went to see him." She explained.

"And what did he say?"

Rory laughed, "Basically everything you did, except harsher. He told me that I was stupid for dropping out of Yale and that I should of listened to you."

"Smart boy," Lorelai smiled.

"And so I'm here." Rory concluded.

"Well I'm really happy that you decided to go back to Yale and I don't care what Mitchum Huntzberger says you, my darling," Lorelai wraps her arms around Rory, "are a wonderful reporter." She says squeezing her.

"Thanks mom."

"Rory!" Rory looked up to see her brother and Luke coming.

"Hey!" Rory stood up and hugger her brother. "I Luke.' She said hugging him as well.

"Are you moving back in?" Aiden asked anxiously. Lorelai stood up and Luke put his arms around her.

"Oh, um I don't know, maybe."

"Let's all go out to dinner tonight." Luke said with a huge grin. He was so happy that his family was back together.

That night Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Kady, and Aiden drove to Hartford and ate at a fancy restaurant. The night was like old times, everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. Even Kady managed not to argue with anyone the entire evening.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed Luke and Lorelai layed awake in bed. "Rory's home," Lorelai said happily.

"Yep," Luke replied kissing her.

After Luke had fallen asleep Lorelai got out of bed and tiptoed to Aiden's room. Looking in on her son she saw he had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. _Just like his sister_. Lorelai thought as she picked it up and tucked him in. She kissed his cheek and left the room. Her next stop was Kady's room. The TV was blaring as she opened the door. She turned off only to hear Kady's groggy voice, "Hey."

"Always complaining even in your sleep," Lorelai said sarcastically. Lorelai kissed her daughter's head and whispered "Go back to sleep,"

"Night mom," Kady said as her mom shut the door.

The last room Lorelai visited was Rory's. She opened the door and stood for a moment savoring the fact that Rory was back in her own bed. She walk in, "Mom?" Lorelai jumped.

"Sorry babe, did I wake you?"

"No,"

Lorelai crawled into the bed next to her. "What are you doing up?"

"Thinking," Rory replied.

"'Bout what?"

"About how much I missed you and everyone else, and how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid. You were scared and confused and you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." Lorelai reassure her.

"So Logan really came here?' Rory asked.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty worried. You better call him."

"I will tomorrow. I just don't know what to say yet."

Lorelai didn't say anything. She knew that this was something else Rory had to figure out on her own. The mother and daughter fell asleep laying next to each other.


	5. She Just Doesn't Know

I'm Sorry – Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for Kady and Aiden.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not really sure if this is a Lit or Rogan. It may be neither, don't know. It's probably not a Lit, cause Rory and Jess are like brother and sister.

The next morning Rory awoke to her mother's hand lying over her face. She moved it, but Lorelai flung it right back. "Mom," Rory groaned. Lorelai didn't move, "MOM!" Rory said loudly.

"Wha-what?" Lorelai sat up.

"You wouldn't move your arm off of my face." Rory told her.

"For that you woke me from a dream about Brad Pitt?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "He had just chose me over Angelina and Jennifer, and we were off to Cancun." Lorelai smiled and Rory threw a pillow at her. "Hey," Lorelai threw it back, "You're just jealous."

"Of what? Your dream life?" Lorelai ignored her.

"I've got to get the kids up," Lorelai said checking her watch.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter till seven." Lorelai got out of the bed.

"And I've got to go back to sleep," Rory pulled the covers over her head. Lorelai shut the door and walked down the hall. She stopped and knocked on Kady's door. "Time to get up," she said after no response.

"I'm not going. I don't feel good." Kady whined.

Lorelai opened the door and walked towards the bed. She felt Kady's head. "You don't have a fever? What's the matter?"

"My throat hurts," she said rolling over.

Lorelai knew this routine all too well, "Get up and get dressed or you're going to be late." She said leaving the room. She walked down the hall to Aiden's room. He was already awake. "Hey bud," she greeted, "you need to get dressed."

"Okay," he replied. _At least one of them listens, _Lorelai thought as she headed back towards her own room. Luke had already gone to work. She took a quick shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs Aiden was in the living room watching TV. "Where's your sister?" Aiden shrugged, not looking up from the television.

Lorelai sighed and headed back upstairs, "I swear Kady you better be dressed and ready or else." Lorelai yelled as she approached Kady's room. She knocked, but there was no answer so she let herself in. "Kady Elizabeth!" Lorelai yelled as she saw Kady still asleep in her bed.

"What?" Kady asked irritated.

"Get up and get dressed," Lorelai told her, but Kady just laid there, "Now!"

Kady slowly got out of bed and walked to her dresser. As soon as Lorelai was sure Kady wasn't going back to sleep she went back downstairs. "Aiden, why don't you go to the diner for breakfast and as soon as your sister is ready we'll meet you there." She said rubbing his head.

"Okay," Aiden said grabbing his book bag and heading out the door.

Lorelai went back to Rory's room, "Hey hon," Rory peaked her head out from under the covers. "I've got to go to the inn, but do you want to meet at the diner for lunch?"

"Sure,"

"Is 12:30 good for you?" Rory nodded and pulled the covers back over her head. Laughing Lorelai shut the door.

Lorelai stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs, finally Kady appeared. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very, let's go." Lorelai answered ignoring the tone in her voice.

The two of them drove to the diner. "Coffee?" Lane asked seeing them walk in.

"Yes and to go," Lorelai told her walking to the counter.

"Hey," Luke greeted her with a kiss. "Hi."

Kady grabbed a doughnut and started walking towards the door. "Hey don't forget you're to come here right after school." Luke reminded her.

"Whatever," Kady said slamming the door shut.

Luke looked at his daughter's back in disbelief. "She's fifteen, its normal." Lorelai reassured noticing his face.

Luke just shook his head. "I've gotta go," Lorelai kissed him, "but I'm meeting Rory here for lunch."

"See you then,"

Lorelai left holding the to-go cup of coffee and smiling; happy her family was back together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning Rory began to wake up. She had to call Logan, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to break up with him, or what. She just didn't know.


	6. Phone Calls

**I'm Sorry – Chapter 6 "Phone Calls"**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything.

Rory sat at the table staring at her cell phone. She had to call him. She had to let him know that she was okay. It could wait though, she needed to take a shower and get dressed. She'd call him later.

Rory showered, got dressed, and headed back downstairs. Her phone was still there. She picked it up and dialed Logan's number. She was relieved when the voice mail picked up.

"Logan, its me. Just letting you know that I'm alright." She said it quickly and hung up. It was almost 12:30 so Rory headed to the diner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory!" Lane yelled seeing Rory walk in.

"Hey," Rory said sitting at a table.

"Hi, Rory," Luke called from behind the counter.

"Hi,"

"Coffee?" he asked.

Rory smiled, "Yes, please. " It had been so long since she had Luke's coffee.

Lane had sat down next to Rory and the two were laughing and talking. Luke smiled as he watched Lane and Rory catch up. He brought Rory her coffee and went back to the counter. The two girls talked until Lorelai walked in.

"Hi," Lorelai said sitting at the table. Luke walked over and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip.

"Well, I have to get home and make sure the guys haven't destroyed the place." Lane said standing up.

"See ya," Lorelai told her.

"Call me later." Rory told her as she walked out.

"What can I get you guys?" Luke asked.

"Cheeseburger, chili fries, and more coffee," Rory ordered.

"The same?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"You know me so well," she told him.

"I know you well enough to know you would want this garbage you call food." He left to make their food.

"So," Lorelai looked at her daughter, "did you call him?" Rory nodded, but didn't say anything. "And?"

"I left a message saying that I was fine."

Lorelai looked at her skeptically, "Is that all you said?" She asked as if that was the strangest message ever.

"Yeah," Rory said a little offended, "Why?"

Lorelai realized that she had upset her, "Well, because you just leave saying that you have to talk to some guy and then after three days you call and all you say is that you're fine. He's probably freakin' out." Lorelai explained.

Rory didn't know how to defend herself, "Well," she stammered, "I thought you didn't even like him?"

Lorelai laughed, "Is that all you can think of?"

"Shutup," Rory said throwing a napkin at her. The two of them laughed as Luke brought over their food. After they had eaten Lorelai thought it was safe to approach the Logan topic again. "So," she began only to be met with angry eyes. "Hon, we both know that Logan's not one of my favorite people, but this isn't fair to him. You have to—"

"I know," Rory said quietly, "I just don't know what to do."

Lorelai nodded, "Maybe talking to him will help you decide."

Just then Rory's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. "It's Logan," she said solemnly. She walked outside and answered her phone, "Hello."

"Ace," his voice was relieved and surprised, "Where the hell have you've been?"

Rory was quiet for a second, "I went," she took a deep breath, "I went to see Jess."

"Jess? That kid that lived with you?" Rory had told Logan briefly about Jess.

"Yeah, Luke's nephew."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile inside, Luke walked over to the table where Lorelai now sat alone. "Where's Rory?" Lorelai pointed to the window where you could see Rory talking on her cell phone. "Logan called." She told him.

"Oh," Luke sat down. "Is she –" Luke began, but Lorelai knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know." Luke nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you go see him?" Logan asked.

Rory could hear the jealousy in his voice. "Because, I needed to," Rory said, "He knows me better than anyone and I," Rory sighed, "I just needed to talk to him."

"Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Because," Rory was getting angrier and angrier, " Logan we don't talk. We party and we drink, but we don't talk."

"Whoa, what the hell did I do?" he asked just as angry.

"Rory sighed, "Nothing, I just needed a different perspective is all." She explained.

"Well, do you wanna get together for dinner or something?" he asked her hopefully.

Rory was quite for a moment, someone beeped in on the other line, but she ignored it. "Ace?" Logan said.

"I don't know, I'll call you in a couple of days." She hung up on him.

Inside, Lorelai's pone rang. "Hello," she answered as Luke pointed to the door and lipped the word 'OUT', but Lorelai waved him off.

"Lorelai this is your mother." Emily's distraught voice said.

"Hi mom,"

"Rory's missing," Emily, sound like she was on the verge of tears. "She said that she was going to stay a couple nights at Paris's, but it has been three days. I've called her cell phone a hundred times, but I just keep getting some weird message and I can't find her I try calling Paris but –"

"Mom," Lorelai interrupted, but Emily continued, "MOM!"

"What Lorelai? Aren't you listening? Rory's missing." Lorelai walked outside and gave her daughter a look.

"Mom, Rory's here."

"She's where?"

"Right here, standing next to me. Here I'll let you talk to her." Lorelai handed Rory the phone.

Lorelai listened to Rory's side of the conversation. "Hi Grandma…I know, I'm sorry…I didn't know that you called…I know I should of called…Again I'm really sorry…I know…I know…Okay, bye Grandma." Lorelai smiled, it was fun listening to her mother chew someone else out for a change.

Rory hung up the phone and handed it back to her mother. "So," Lorelai asked.

"I told him that I went to see Jess. And he asked me out to dinner, but I told him that I didn't know and that I would call him in a couple of days." Rory told her. "He seemed kind of mad."

"Well at least he knows that you aren't off with some hot Cuban guy." Lorelai smiled.

They two girls walked back into the diner and sat at their table. Luke had brought each of them a slice of pie. After they ate Lorelai was getting up to head back to the inn.

"I'm probably going to go over and pick some things up from Grandma's," Rory told her.

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get home then?"

"Yep," Rory told her as she left the diner.


	7. Sister Talks

I'm Sorry 

**Chapter 7 – Sister Talks**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone, except for Kady and Aiden.

Rory was left alone in the diner. She didn't really want to go to her Grandmother's, but she needed to get her stuff, at least some of it, but she really didn't want to listen to her Grandma's lecture.

If she had to go she definitely didn't want to go alone, but whom would she ask to come with? There was no point in even asking her mom; that would be like asking a kid to go to the dentist. She could ask Kady, but she was grounded and Luke wanted her to work after school. Maybe she could get Luke to let Kady go.

"Lu-Uke," Rory called.

Luke knew immediately that Rory wanted something. "What?" he asked walking to the table.

"Well," she began, "I have to go to my grandparent's to get a few things." She explained.

"Yeah?"

"And I don't really want to go alone. So I was wondering if Kady could come with. I know that she's grounded but –"

"No," Luke stopped her.

"But, Luke." Rory looked at him with the puppy dogface. Luke couldn't refuse the puppy dogface.

"Rory," Luke said throwing his rag on the table. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I just," he sighed, "I want her to turn out right.

Rory nodded, "But she's just going with me to my grandma's, who she doesn't even like." Rory explained.

"Fine, she can go, but only this once." He told her. Rory jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Luke. I really didn't want to go alone."

"Your welcome."

At three o'clock Rory drove over to Stars Hollow High; getting out of the car Rory spotted Kady by a tree with a group of people. She was smoking. Rory walked over to her sister. "Kady."

Kady turned around and saw her sister. "What now did Mom and Dad send you to spy on me?"

"No, actually I came to pick you up. I got you out of diner duty."

"Really?" Kady's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but don't get too excited. You're coming with me to Grandma's." Rory told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to get my stuff and I don't want to go alone." Rory explained.

"Well, I guess it's better than working with my Dad." Kady grabbed her book bag and started walking to her sister's car.

The two of them got into the car and Rory pulled out of her parking spot. "So you smoke now?" she asked casually.

Kady shrugged, "Sometimes," she answered waiting for the lecture, but Rory didn't say anything. "You're not going to lecture me?"

Rory shook her head, "There's no point. You know how stupid it is." She said matter of fact.

"Are you gonna tell Mom?"

"No," Rory told her.

The care fell silent as Rory pulled onto the highway. "So what's going on with you anyway? Mom told me about the other night, and your attitude, and now you're smoking?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kady said rudely.

Rory was shocked at her sister's tone. "Kady I didn't mean to offend you –" Rory began.

"Well, just stay out of it!"

Rory decided not to press anymore. After a few minutes of silence Kady spoke, "Its just that you're so perfect." Rory looked confused, but Kady continued, "You're like a friggin' genius and you never do anything wrong. Up until this whole dropping out of Yale thing you could do no wrong. You and mom are so close cause you're the oldest. Even you and Dad have a weird bond thing going. And Aiden and Dad are really close, cause they both like sports and fishing and stuff, and then there's me." Tears were starting to fall down Kady's cheeks.

Rory was confused, she had no idea that Kady felt like this, and she wasn't sure what to say. "Kady, you are really smart too, and you have a special bond with both Mom and Luke."

"No, I don't." Kady sniffled.

"You and Mom like all the same things, even more than me and her. And you share her love of sewing and designing clothes, unlike me." Rory explained.

Kady didn't say anything. "You know what?" Rory asked.

"What?" Kady said quietly.

"I'm jealous of too." Rory told her.

"Why?"

"Well because. Luke is you're father, and even though he is practically mine too, he isn't. No matter what he'll always be your real Dad, and he'll never be mine. And Mom is always saying how you are exactly like her at her age, and sometimes it makes me wish I had been more like you when I was younger."

Kady figured her sister was exaggerating to make her feel better, but she didn't care, it worked. "I'm glad you're back." Kady told her wiping her face.

"So am I," Rory told her pulling into the Gilmore's driveway.


	8. Emily

I'm Sorry 

**Chapter 8 – **"Emily"

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything except Kady and Aiden.

**A/N: **I'm probably not going to update for a while because its Thanksgiving break. I'm not really sure what to do with the whole Rory/Logan situation. So if you guys have any suggestions let me know and I'll see what I can do. Browneyedbeauty, I know what you think. LOL.

Rory and Kady stood in front of the door. "Well?" Kady asked impatiently.

"I don't know what to do. Should I knock or just walk in?"

"I don't know. Does it really matter?" Kady said.

"Well, I haven't told Grandma that I'm moving back in with Mom. So if I knock she might get mad that I didn't tell her, but if I walk in and she assumed that I was moving out she might get mad I just walked in."

"Mmhmm, I see," Kady said sarcastically. She rang the doorbell. "If she doesn't know that you're moving out already she will once we start packing your stuff."

"True." The door opened and a maid stood before them. Emily walked up behind her.

"Girls, hello. What a surprise." She greeted.

"Hi Grandma." The girls said in unison.

"Why did you ring the bell? This is your home now; you don't have to ring the bell."

"Well you see Grandma," Rory began, "I came her to get my stuff because I am actually moving back in with mom. Until I go back to school."

"Oh," the hurt on Emily's face was obvious.

"But I am really grateful for everything you and Grandpa have done for me." Rory tried to make her feel better.

"Well you're stuff is upstairs were you left it. Do you need any help?"

"No Kady and I can get it."

"Well, alright, be sure and stop by before you leave." Emily said as Rory and Kady began walking up the stairs.

"Well that went pretty good." Rory told her sister. "She didn't even freak out on me about the whole disappearing for three days."

"Yeah," Kady suddenly remembered something, "Rory,"

"Yeah,"

"I thought you were staying in the pool house?"

"Oh, yeah," Rory told her sister about the minister and how their Grandparents found out she was having sex, and how she ended up in the main house.

"That's hilarious," Kady laughed after her sister had finished. They had most of the stuff Rory wanted to take on the bed.

"Yeah, not so much when it's you." Rory told her. "Well I think I have most of it." Rory grabbed a handful and walked towards the door Kady did the same. After two trips the girls had finished loading Rory's car. Now they had to go tell Emily they were leaving.

They found Emily in the kitchen directing the cook on how long to cook the chicken. "Grandma," Rory said walking in, "we're gonna head out now."

"Did you get what you needed?" Her voice was bitter.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, then I assume you will be attending Friday night dinners once you start school?" Though she phrased it like a question her tone said otherwise, but Rory ignored her. She understood Emily was upset. "Yes, yes of course I will. I'll even start coming this Friday if you want." This made Emily seem a little happier.

"And will the rest of the Dane's family be in attendance?"

"Hopefully not," Kady murmured under her breathe.

"Um," hoping her Grandmother hadn't heard Kady, Rory quickly answered, "I don't know you'd have to ask Mom, but I'll defini-"

"What was that Kady?" Emily ignored Rory and turned toward Kady.

"I didn't say anything." Kady lied, but Emily wasn't buying it.

"I swear you are acting more and more like you're mother every day."

"At least I'm not acting like my Grandmother."

"ALRIGHT, we should be going." Rory tried to stop the impeding fight, but Kady and Emily ignored her.

"And, how exactly does your Grandmother act?"

"Well, let's see," Kady said rudely, "like someone who thinks she's better than everyone else and puts everyone down. Basically like a stuck up bi-"

"We really have to be going," Rory started pulling Kady towards the door. "Bye Grandma see you Friday." Rory said to a very angry Emily.

"Kady!" Rory said once they were in the car.

"What?" Kady played innocent.

"You know what! I cannot believe you said those things to here."

Kady shrugged, "It was all true." Rory shook her head in disbelief and disapproval.

"You know Grandma is on the phone right now, yelling at Mom for what you said. And so when we get home Mom is going to yell at you because Grandma yelled at her and because you said those things."

"Yeah," It was all Kady could say. She hadn't thought of all this when her and Emily were fighting. Her mom was going to be pissed.

The rest of the drive was silent. Kady and Rory pulled up to the house. Kady and Rory each grabbed something and headed into the house, where Lorelai was waiting for them.

Kady managed to walk past her mother in the living room and walk up to Rory's room where she put her stuff on the bed. Rory followed her and Lorelai followed Rory. "Anything you wanna tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"Um," Kady acted as though she was thinking, "no." She walked past her Mom and out to the car. She grabbed another handful and walked back up the stairs. Lorelai was still in Rory's room. "Kady," she said warningly.

"What?"

"Grandma called."

"So?" Kady acted dumb.

"So? So you called her a bitch!" Lorelai said losing her patience.

"No, I didn't," Lorelai knew she was lying, "Rory stopped me before I could." Kady confessed.

"Kady," Lorelai said exasperated.

"It wasn't my fault though," she whined.

"Mmhmm, and whose fault was it exactly?"

"Grandma's."

"I am sure that my mother was not totally innocent in this, but, and this is a big but, you under no circumstances ever talk to any adult like that, especially you're Grandma."

"But –"

"But nothing, you know better than that. And I want you to call and apologize

"No." Kady said defiantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not going to say sorry for something, I am not sorry for." Kady stomped out of the room and slammed her bedroom door. Lorelai stood in shock.

Rory looked at her Mom. She had been quiet during the whole scene. Lorelai turned to her, "What exactly happened? I mean I have my mother's side, but I really like to know exactly what happened."

Rory told her mom about Emily asking if the rest of the family was coming to dinner and Kady's remark, and about Emily saying that Kady was acting like Lorelai, and Kady's response.

Lorelai shook her head. "I just don't know what I am going to do about her sometimes." Lorelai said after Rory had finished. Rory contemplating telling Lorelai about her conversation with Kady in the car, but she decided against it, that was sister stuff.

Lorelai got up and walked down the hall to Kady's bedroom. She knocked on the door, but she didn't answer, so Lorelai let herself in. "Kady," she said quietly. Kady was laying on her stomach with her face shoved into a pillow.

"I'm not apologizing." Kady said, her voice muffled from the pillow.

Lorelai sighed, "Kid, you called your Grandmother a bitch." Lorelai said trying to get Kady to see the other side.

"No, I didn't."

"Fine, you called her half a bitch." Lorelai said not wanting to argue.

"It was her fault anyway. If she wouldn't of said," Kady changed her voice to mimic her Grandmother's, "'You're acting more and more like your mother everyday'" changing back to her regular voice she concluded, "I would never had said anything else."

"Well, what about that snide comment you said under your breath?" Lorelai asked.

Kady didn't know what to say, "Well, she didn't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"And you didn't have to say anything, now did you?"

It was quiet for a few moments. "Kady, I get it that you don't care for Emily too much. And you know that I am not that fond of her either, but I still respect her. You have to too, regardless of your feelings for her. You have no right to talk to _anyone_ like that."

"Whatever, she hates me too."

"She does not hate you."

"Yes, she does. She hates me because I'm not Rory; I remind her of you. She likes Aiden and Rory, but she doesn't like me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you as much." Lorelai smiled forcing Kady to too. "But kid, the best way to deal with Emily Gilmore is to ignore her. Don't let her get to you. It took me many years to figure this out, so be lucky I am telling you now." Kady smiled. "But you still have to apologize"

"But Mom," Lorelai gave her daughter a look, "Fine."


	9. Friday Night Dinner

I'm Sorry – Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday Night Dinner 

It was Friday, four days since Rory had talked to Logan. She was currently in her room finishing her makeup. She was almost ready to go to Friday Night Dinner; Emily had guilted Lorelai into coming so the whole family would be there tonight. Rory finished and left her room.

At the bottom of the stairs Luke, Lorelai, and Kady were waiting. "Are you guys ready?" Rory asked.

"We're waiting for Aiden." Kady explained.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know. He had practice until 5:45, and then he was supposed to come home and get ready. It's almost 6:30." The worry in Lorelai's voice was obvious.

"Don't worry. I'm sure practice just ran late." Luke try to console her.

"Yeah," Kady and Rory added.

At that minute, as if on cue, Aiden walked in the door. A million questions were thrown at him.

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

Lorelai grabbed her son and held him.

"What happened to your eye?" Everyone fell silent and looked at Kady. Through all the commotion she was the only one who had noticed Aiden's black eye.

Lorelai let go of her son and took a step back. Aiden looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I got into a fight." Aiden said quietly.

For a second everyone was quiet. "Why?"

"Cuz" Aiden said defiantly.

"No! No Cuz! Tell me why!" Luke said impatiently.

Aiden stood there silently. Lorelai could tell that he was not going to give an explanation without a fight and they didn't have time to fight.

"Aiden—" Luke began.

"Aiden, go get changed. We are going to be late." Aiden, happy to be excused, ran up the stairs.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "Can I see you in the kitchen?" he asked walking to the kitchen.

Once there he turned around and looked at her. "Lorelai you can't do that. You can't contradict me like that in front of the kids."

Lorelai began making an icepack. "Luke, we didn't have time to fight – we don't have time to fight."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't of done that.'

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I really don't want to be late. You know how my mother is."

Luke understood, he did know how Emily could be. "I guess you're right."

They walked out of the kitchen as Aiden was walking down the stairs. "Here," Lorelai handed him the icepack. "Thanks,"

The drive to Hartford was silent.

Lorelai walked rang the bell when they arrived at her parents. A maid answered the door and Emily was behind her. "You're late."

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Lorelai said handing the maid her coat.

"What happened to your eye?" Emily asked Aiden.

"Fly ball," Lorelai answered before Aiden could say anything; she didn't want to go through this again.

Emily looked a little suspicious, but she didn't say anything.

They walked to the living room where Richard met them. "Hello," he greeted. Luke shook his hand. "Hi Richard,"

They went into the living room and sat down. Richard took everyone's drinks orders and went to make them.

"So, how's the diner?" Emily asked with a sent of rudeness.

Lorelai gave her mom a look. "It's fine." Luke said. Emily nodded and smiled.

"Here we go," Richard was holding a tray of drinks. He handed everyone a theirs and sat down next to his wife. The room was silent, but now the calm, relaxing quiet. It was the loud silence that just makes you want to scream. There was some small chit chat, but other than that it was quiet.

"Ma'am, dinner is served." The maid was standing at the doorway.

"Alright, thank you" Emily stood up and led the way into the dining room.

Dinner was beginning to look a lot like drinks. No one was really talking. "What is the matter?" Emily finally asked. No one said anything.

"Nothing, mom" Lorelai said pushing her food around with her fork, "We, we, just don't like the food." Lorelai told her, not really having anything to say. Kady laughed a little.

"What?"

"I'm kidding," Lorelai said. "We're just tired."

The truth was Luke was upset at Aiden and a little at Lorelai. Lorelai was worried that Luke was mad at her. Rory was still thinking about Logan and what she was going to do. And Kady, well Kady, just didn't want to be there.

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't want to be here." Emily began, "but you could of said no, but you didn't you said 'we'd love to come, Mom.'" She was standing up now.

"No, Mom we really did want to come." Lorelai wanted to calm her mother. Richard and Luke looked at each other, both really confused. "It's just that—"

"What Lorelai? It's just what?" Emily interrupted.

But Lorelai was saved by the bell – the doorbell. "Who the hell is that?" Emily asked.

"I'll see, ma'am." The maid ran off to answer the door. The rest of them listen to see if they could figure out who was at the door. A second later they knew.

"Logan?" Emily said seeing the man walk in to the room.

"Hi, Emily. Rory I need to talk to you." Everyone stare bewildered at Logan.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory asked a little pissed.

"I need to talk to you."

Rory looked at her Mom for help, but Lorelai just looked at her plate.

"Fine," Rory stood up exasperated, "Excuse me." She said to her family and followed Logan onto the patio.

"Logan, I cannot believe that you barged in on my family dinner." Rory said once they were outside.

"Cause Rory, I didn't know how else to get to talk to you."

Rory just shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, Ace, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not really sure what I did, but I'm sorry."

"Logan," Rory said in disgust. "How can you say that? How can you apologize without even knowing what you are apologizing for?"

"I do anything to get you back," he said with such honesty Rory wanted to hug him and never let go, but she didn't.

Logan stared at her hands. "What is it, Ace?" Logan asked quietly.

"Logan, I just don't know if I can do this, do us, anymore."

"Rory, I'll do anything. I'll be the best boyfriend ever."

"Logan, I don't want the life you want. I don't want to party all the time. I want goals. I want to, I don't know"

"We don't have to party. We can study. I'll study. I'll do anything for you."

"I think we need some more time apart." Rory said quietly. She kissed him on his cheek and walked back into her grandparents house.


	10. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I know that I haven't updated for quite sometime, but I've decided that I am going to finish this story. To be honest, I forgot about this story and now that I found it I want to finish it. It is my first fanfic and I really want to complete it so look for an update, soon. Maybe tomorrow. Also I might be writing a new Gilmore Girl fic so watch for it.

Thankyou.


	11. Japenese Squashes and Girlfriends

I'm Sorry – Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I hope that people will still read and review. I am still not sure will to take this story, but hopefully it will turn out…

**Previously: **

"What happened to your eye?"

"I got into a fight." Aiden said quietly.

"Lorelai you can't do that. You can't contradict me like that in front of the kids."

"I think we need some more time apart." Rory said quietly. She kissed him on his cheek and walked back into her grandparents' house.

"What did he want?" Emily asked as Rory sat down at the table.

"Nothing" Rory said. Emily stared at her, but it was obvious that Rory didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped the conversation.

The silence fell once again.

"What the hell is this?" Everyone stared at Kady, who was holding her fork up with a weird vegetable on end. Lorelai laughed.

"Do not laugh at her. There is nothing funny about a 15 yr old speaking like that at the dinner table. " Emily scolded.

"She's right," Luke agreed, and everyone, including himself looked surprised that he was agreeing with Emily Gilmore.

"It's a Japanese squash, now be quite and eat it." Emily said. Lorelai and her younger daughter exchange glances and it was they could do to keep their laughter in.

Dinner was soon over and the Danes family headed home. "Well, that went alright. I guess." Lorelai said once in the car.

But no one replied, they were too busy in their own minds.

Once back at the house, Luke told Aiden to go upstairs and wait for him and Lorelai. "So what are we going to do?" Luke asked Lorelai once Aiden had left.

"I don't know. This is so unlike Aiden. I mean first he's late and then he's fighting, and wont tell us why."

"I know." Luke agreed. "Well, I guess we should just go upstairs and talk to him, and get to the bottom of this."

"Sounds like a plan," the two headed upstairs to talk to Aiden.

The door was open and Aiden was sitting on his bed. "I'm quitting baseball." He said blankly.

"What?" Luke said surprised. "You love baseball. You are not quitting."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are –" Luke began again, but was interrupted.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

Luke stared at her. It kind of pissed him off that she had interrupted him again, but then again he probably should have started off with this question instead of getting angry.

Both Luke and Lorelai stared at Aiden waiting for his answer. He stared at the floor, obviously not wanting to answer. "Come on Aid. Why do you want to quit baseball?" Lorelai asked sitting down next to him.

"It's just that," he began, but quickly looked at the floor again.

"Just what?" Luke asked quietly.

Without looking up Aiden began to tell his story. "There's this girl and I really like her and instead of going to practice today I went and hung out with her, and I know I shouldn't of done that, but I never get to see her, and so I went to hang out with her. Everything was fined until I saw the guys after practice and they got mad at me and we got into a fight and that's how I got my black eye. They said I ditched them and that coach probably wouldn't let me play tomorrow cause I didn't go to practice, and now they would probably lose, and they made me mad so I punched Jimmy." Aiden spoke so quickly Lorelai was even amazed.

Lorelai looked at Luke, she knew this was a problem for a boy's father and so she quietly left the room. Her little boy, her baby had a girlfriend. Oh how the time flew, she thought as she headed back downstairs.

Kady and Rory were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey," Rory said as her mom sat down next to her. "So, what's going on with Aiden?"

"Oh nothing too serious. I guess he has a girlfriend and he ditched practice to hang with her and his teammates got mad."

"He has a girlfriend?" Rory said surprised.  
"Yea, I know." Lorelai said.

They watched the show in silence for a little while. "So?" Lorelai said after a few minutes.

"So." Rory said, sarcastically.

"Come on Rory, tell Mommy what happened with Logan."  
"Nothing, I told him that I thought we needed some more time apart." She said blankly and Lorelai knew not to push.


End file.
